Family Secrets
by Rachel Lynn
Summary: Matt's about to learn that his family's a little bigger then he thought. There's a little bit of Koujun in there too. *sweatdrop* (I hate my muses... *-*)


****

Disclaimer: Digimon ain't mine…

****

Author's note: I hate my muses-I hate my muses-I hate my muses. *-* Don't ask me where this whole idea came from, I'm not even sure anymore. *sweatdrop* I'd love to say that I had some legitimate excuse like stress or something, but I don't. I just have a _really_ warped imagination that gets away from me on occasion. (And there is _no_ incest in this thing, so I don't even want to hear it unless you've taken the time to read the whole thing.) And as for Tai's comment at the end…*grins* The parallels between the two occurred to me half way through when I was writing it. (Why me? *bangs gavel on desk* Order, order, the muse auction is now in session. Anyone who wants my Jun, Dai, and Takeru muses are welcome to them! Take them! Please! I'm begging you! *Rae's muses each develop battle auras as they glare down at her* Um, help! *sweatdrop*) Oh, and kudos to anyone who knows where I got the names Yui and Tetsuya from. *****grins happily** ***

Family Secrets

By Rachel Lynn

"Whatcha doing?" Jun looked up from the piles of paper that she had stacked in around her to see the little blue creature sitting atop the one closest to her. She grinned as the creature hopped into her lap without so much as an invite and made himself comfortable. 

"Hi DemiVeemon. Daisuke's asleep I take it?" The little digimon nodded with a cheerful smile. The first time the little guy had made his presence known to her, he'd been wearing that same goofy smile, she remembered. She'd almost completely flipped out when what she had thought was simply a stuffed animal had started talking to her. _Who would've ever thought? Daisuke. A digidestined, and in charge of saving the world, _she mused with a tiny smile playing at her lips. Sometimes the fact that her brother was a digidestined was hard to fathom. 

"I'm looking through these old papers of our mother's. I wanted to know more about her." Jun told him as she answered his earlier question_. I'll be seventeen in two months. But I don't know anything really about where I came from or what my parents were like. Am I like them, at all?_ DemiVeemon hopped off her lap and looked at the papers for about five minutes before losing interest in them completely. 

"Why can't I tell Daisuke that you know?" The blue digimon asked plaintively for what had to be the hundredth time since she'd met him. Jun grinned. 

"Some things should just be kept secret." She told him as she picked him up and deposited him on her lap again. "He's having a blast with that whole cloak and dagger business. He'd be really disappointed if he knew I knew." She added as she picked up one of dog-eared piles of paper and started to flip through it. 

"Oh."

Jun shook her head with a smile. DemiVeemon sounded so perplexed. She thumbed through the first ten or so pages as the digimon simply sat in her lap, but half way through the pile, her eyes caught sight of her name. Putting the pile down on the floor again, she pulled off the top sheet and stared at it for a moment, and then started slightly as she realized what she was looking at. 

"Hey, this is my birth certificate!" She laughed as she looked back down at DemiVeemon. "You want to know what my parents names were?" She asked mischievously. DemiVeemon shot a confused glance towards the living room where her "parents" were obliviously watching TV. _I'm going to be in loads of trouble if they realize I'm still up. And that's if they don't figure out that I'm going through Mama's old things._ "They're really our Aunt and Uncle." Jun confided softly. "They took me and Daisuke in when Mama died. Daisuke was too young at the time to remember her." 

As it was, Jun barely remembered the woman who'd given birth to her. Which was why she was quietly searching though papers late at night. There was just a point in a person's life when they wanted to know where exactly it was that they'd come from. And while she loved her Aunt and her Uncle, they were extremely tight-lipped on the subject of her mother. They preferred to pretend that Daisuke and Jun were their real children. And while that might be fine for Daisuke, Jun realized, it wasn't okay for her. She wanted to know. She still remembered. _My Uncle says I smile just like Dad. Do I? And my Aunt says I'm the spitting image of my mother. But what were they like, really? All I have are vague memories of them both. I was only four and a half when they died…_

She eagerly turned her eyes back to the certificate. Her mother's name reached her eyes first. "Yui Ishida." She frowned as she looked at it again. Ishida? Scanning the page she found her father's name. "Hajime Ishida?" She almost dropped the sheet then and there. _This has to be some sort of mistake. Hajime Ishida? That's not my father's name. My father's name was Tetsuya Motomiya, right?_ She looked hard at her own name. Jun Ishida. "This isn't possible." She mumbled confused as a cold sweat broke out on her forehead. But apparently, it was possible. 

That was her birthday listed by the date, and it was her mother's signature. The seal on the certificate was authentic as well. She felt a shiver run up her spine as she stared at the sheet. Her eyes glanced down to the stack once more. Daisuke's birth certificate was there sitting on top, and she picked it up as well. Under Mother, Yui Motomiya was listed, and under father, Tetsuya Motomiya's name looked back up at her. Those were the names she had expected to see on her certificate, but they'd only been on Daisuke's instead. Daisuke was her…half brother? No, she shook her head, she had to have read something wrong. 

Her eyes blinked back down at the stack of papers again. She picked up the next couple of sheets that were stapled together. Divorce papers. For Yui Ishida and Hajime Ishida. They were dated two months after her birth. Jun resisted the urge to cry as she stared at them. This changed _everything_. A marriage certificate was the next sheet of paper on the stack. Yui and Tetsuya Motomiya, married a little over two years _after_ her birth. Those two people sitting out there in the living room and watching TV? They weren't her Aunt and Uncle. They weren't even related to her. Her father hadn't been Tetsuya Motomiya. He'd been some stranger named Ishida. 

Shocked to her very core, Jun laid the papers back down on the carpet. _Why didn't anyone ever tell me?_ She couldn't help but think numbly. She wasn't who she had thought she was. Not at all. Her eyes glanced down to the pile once more, and they caught sight of what looked like another birth certificate. This one, however, wasn't the original. It looked like a photocopy. Curious all over again, she picked it up and read it. 

Yamato Ishida. 

She knew who that was! She gaped. He was the lead singer in that band: the Young Wolves. All the girls in class were always talking about how cute he was and how sexy he sounded. Jun had only heard him sing once, but she'd thought he'd sounded rather good. Not that she thought he was anything to flip completely out over though, despite the fact that her friends often listed what seemed to be a never-ending list of "Matt" Ishida's good traits. 

What was _his_ birth certificate doing in _her mother's_ things? 

Mother: Yui Ishida 

Father: Hajime Ishida

Jun felt her skin grow cold as she looked at the two names. _It can't be…_She scrambled through the papers again for her birth certificate. When she found it she pulled it up and put the two side by side. They were the same make, from the same hospital. They both had the same names listed for parents. And as her eyes darted to the birth dates, her heart skipped a beat. 

They were the same. 

DemiVeemon looked blankly at the sheet of paper she was holding in her hands. "Yamato Ishida?" She read again as she scanned over them both frantically. 

"You both do smell the same. Kinda like the way you and Daisuke smell the same." The little blue digimon chirped happily as Jun's world slowly came crashing down.

***

Jun Motomiya stood by the wall for a moment, unsure, as she stared out at the two boys talking in the hallway. She recognized the older one instantly. The younger one, on the other hand, well, he looked vaguely familiar, but she couldn't remember exactly why. It didn't matter though, she really wasn't here to see the younger of the two blonde boys. Her eyes were drawn to the older boy, the tall blonde with the blue eyes. 

__

Oniichan.

She swallowed convulsively as she gripped the pen in her now sweaty hands. _It's now or never_, she told herself harshly as she pushed away from the wall, forced a bright smile to her face, and walked towards them. 

"Wow! You're Matt Ishida, aren't you?" She interrupted the conversation between the two boys, and almost winced as Matt's gaze immediately fastened on hers. For a spilt second, she thought she was going to hyperventilate right then and there. _Calm down. He thinks you're just another one of his obsessed girl fans. You can do this_, she coached herself as she shoved the pen out in front of her. "I'm a big fan of yours, will you sign my shirt?" She turned what Daisuke had long ago dubbed her "puppy eyes" on the embarrassed singer of the Young Wolves. "Can you make it out to Jun Motomiya?" Her heart slammed against her chest almost painfully as she heard herself tell him her name. _What am I doing?! This was supposed to be just a quick encounter. A kind of satisfy my curiosity and then never think of it again thing. Why did I tell him my name?!_ her thoughts almost set her into a full panic. 

"Sure. No problem," he returned calmly as she turned around and bent over slightly as he uncapped the pen and started writing his name on her back. _The name doesn't mean anything to him. At all. He doesn't know._ She took a calming breath, but even as she did, Jun could feel her knees shaking slightly. _Oniichan_. Her brother. "There," he said, and she heard the pen cap snap back onto the pen. 

"Did you say Motomiya?" The younger blonde boy drew her attention and she blinked at him for a moment, panicked all over again. _Do they know?_ "Do you know Daisuke?" was the younger boy's next question and Jun almost let out a sigh of relief right then and there_. He knows my brother. That's where I've seen him before._

"Yeah, he's my brother. Who're you?" Her curiosity got the better of her as Matt handed her the pen back and walked over to stand beside the younger blonde. 

"This is my little brother, TK." The band singer announced with a grin as he flopped an arm around the shorter boy's shoulders. 

"Daisuke and I are in the same homeroom." She vaguely heard TK tell her as she tried not to gape at the two of them. _He's got a brother? What does that mean?! Does that mean that I have two…_She clamped down on the thought. She'd think about that later when she had more information. "Sign my shirt, too?" The words flew stupidly out of her mouth as she extended the pen to him. "I get all the cute boys to sign my shirt." Jun tried to explain quickly at the dumbfound look on the boys' faces. _You idiot! What were you thinking?!_ She cringed inwardly. They were never going to buy that lame of an excuse. 

"Um. Okay." TK mumbled as he blushed furiously. Jun's knees almost gave way completely as she bent over to give him access to the back of her shirt. _They bought that?! Sheesh, and I thought I was gullible. Why am I doing this? Dredging up long forgotten history like this? If we were supposed to know, some adult would've told us a long time ago._ But she couldn't stop now, she realized. Not after having met them both. This hadn't done anything to satisfy her curiosity. In fact, it'd only made it worse. 

And as she accepted the pen back from TK, she wondered if maybe it hadn't been such a good idea to go through her mother's things. Resigned, she walked away. Tomorrow she'd try the hospital records. Maybe they could tell her what she wanted to know, and maybe they would satisfy her curiosity. 

***

Koushiro "Izzy" Izumi stared dumbly at the girl who was sitting at the computer desk that he and the other digidestined used as their gateway to the digital world. The classroom itself was empty with the exception of the dark haired girl. And DemiVeemon. The sight itself wouldn't have had him rooted to the floor in shock if it weren't for the fact that DemiVeemon was currently bouncing around excitedly beside the girl. _I _knew_ this was going to happen sooner or later. She probably came in, and he started talking to her, and how in the _hell_ am I going to explain a _talking_ stuffed animal?!_

"DemiVeemon, when I asked you to help me, I was kinda under the impression that you would…well… help me." The brunette pulled the little digimon off the floor and plopped him into her lap as Izzy realized that she hadn't heard him come in. "If all it took was a goofy dance and a plea to the computer gods, I think I would've been able to figure this stupid thing out on my own." She added wryly as the digimon giggled. 

"I know how to make it work! I watched Daisuke once. All you have to do is kick it." The blue digimon hopped up onto the desk, and Izzy had flashes of the one computer that they could use to get to the digital world breaking beyond repair. He shuddered as DemiVeemon pulled back a stumpy leg. 

"Stop!" He all but shouted before the little blue digimon could follow through. "What is it with Daisuke and Tai? No matter how many times I tell them, they still insist that smacking the computer is the only way to make it work." He muttered under his breath with just a little bit of relief as DemiVeemon turned to stare at him.

"Izzy!" DemiVeemon hopped off the computer desk and bounced over to him. 

"DemiVeemon!" The girl hissed as she shot a nervous glance at Izzy. The red haired boy returned it. And for a moment, all Izzy could do was stare at her. She had to be about his age, and she looked vaguely familiar. Although he wasn't entirely certain why. As a rule, he ignored most girls. And as a rule, they were completely oblivious to his presence. "Hey! I know you. You're in my homeroom. Koushiro, right?" 

"Huh?" Okay, so it wasn't the most intelligent response he could've come up with, but she'd taken him completely by surprise. He recognized her now. Her school uniform should have tipped him off. "What are you doing here? The last time I checked, high school students didn't use the middle school's computer room." He frowned slightly as he tried furiously to come up with a way to explain away DemiVeemon. Of course, the first step in that whole plan might be easier if he could at least remember what her name was. 

"You're wearing a high school uniform and you're here." She retorted archly and Izzy glanced down quickly, realizing that she was right. _Why me?! Why am I always the one who has to make up the lies? I _suck_ at this!_ "Besides, I think I've got more of a reason than you to be here. At least my brother goes here."

"Your brother?" He repeated stupidly. 

"Daisuke. You know, DemiVeemon's partner." She jerked a thumb over at the little blue digimon as she stood up. "You don't remember my name, do you?" The grin on her face was definitely an improvement over the scowl, Izzy noted as he scratched the back of his head in embarrassment. 

"Er. No. Not really." His face felt hot, and he knew he was blushing. The dark haired girl bent down and picked up DemiVeemon before she came to stand in front of him. _She's shorter than me,_ he looked down at her eyes surprised to see that he was at least two inches taller than the petite brunette in front of him. Usually, most girls practically towered over him. Tai had teased him on more than one occasion about his height. And in middle school he'd been called everything from peewee to shrimp. 

"Jun Motomiya." She stuck her hand out and gave him an expectant look. Nervous now, he reached out and shook it. "Look, relax, if you know DemiVeemon and you're here, I'm assuming you know about the digital world and the digidestined."

"I used to be one." Izzy heard himself confess. "Well, that is to say, I'm still one but not in the same way that Daisuke is. He and the new kids have different digivices, so I suppose you could speculate that they've taken over for us older kids, but it's a lot more complicated than that…" He flushed all over again as he clamped his lips shut. He was babbling, and he knew it. And from the befuddled look on Jun's face, he knew he hadn't been making much sense either. 

"Um. Okay." He bit back a sigh at the uncertain look on her face. "Say, you know all sorts of stuff about computers, right? You're always carrying that laptop of yours around. Maybe you can help me." She grabbed his wrist and yanked him towards the computer desk she'd been sitting at. Stumbling over his own feet, Izzy had little choice but to follow. The petite brunette was a _lot_ stronger than she looked. 

"What are you trying to do?" He managed to ask in a somewhat normal voice as he sat and looked down at the keyboard. _Thank God. Something familiar. Why can't people be more like computers? Computers make _sense_. But people? Girls like Jun? I don't get them at all._ He took a calming breath as he booted up the computer. "Usually it helps if you turn on the machine first." 

"Wow, you _do_ have a sense of humor. I was kinda worried there for a moment." She returned sarcastically, and Izzy felt his face heat up all over again. He snuck a glance at her. She had a distinctly uncomfortable look about her. "I'm trying to look through the Odaiba Hospital records." Izzy turned to her apologetically. 

"Sorry, Jun. But Odiaba keeps their records tightly sealed. You have to get adult permission and you have to submit a request form before they'll let you look at _any_ of their records." Sympathetically, he watched her face fall. He knew how she felt. 

"But you're good at this computer stuff, right? Can't you hack into their system?" She looked over at him with hopeful brown eyes. 

"I tried for two years and could never crack through their security systems." Izzy confessed as he leaned back in the chair. She plopped down dejectedly in the one beside him. 

"This sucks." And he had to nod his head in agreement. "I mean, I just want to know more about who I am. Where I come from." He glanced over at her, understanding. He'd felt the same way when he'd discovered that he was adopted. 

"Can you ask your parents? Or someone else who might know?" He asked hesitantly. Jun shook her head. 

"They wouldn't understand." She told him quietly, and once again he understood exactly what she was talking about. He'd discovered entirely by accident that his parents had adopted him. _I felt a lot of things. Curiosity about who I really was. Resentment because they'd never told me. Hurt because they weren't really my parents. And I couldn't share any of what I was feeling or ask them any questions because I wasn't supposed to know. I couldn't bring myself to confess to them that I knew either._ "You tried for two years?" Jun's voice broke through his thoughts. 

"Yeah," Izzy heard himself say, "I found out by accident when I was ten that my parents had adopted me. I tried hacking through the system to find out who my biological parents were because I couldn't ask my adopted parents. I wasn't supposed to know about the whole thing. They finally did tell me everything when I was twelve." 

She stared at him for a moment. And he swallowed a bit nervously at the intent look on her face as those brown eyes seemed to bore right through him. "Hey, let's go grab a snack. My treat." He started as she grabbed his arm and pulled him to his feet. 

"Um…" Izzy tried not to blush, but knew he failed miserably. _I'm no good around girls. Is this…is this a…date? No. That's preposterous. It couldn't possibly be, you idiot._ Izzy rolled his eyes at the route his own thoughts had taken. "Sure." The word popped out of his mouth before he could stop it. 

"Great! Hold down the fort for us, DemiVeemon." She winked at the blue digimon was currently sleeping on top of the file cabinets. And before he knew what she was doing, she had slipped her hand into the crook of his arm. _Is this a date? Or am I imagining this? Or have I just managed to discover another alternate dimension where pretty brown haired girls notice me, ask me out, and then offer to pay?_

"Sure. I'll go. But I'm paying." He managed to get out indignantly as that last little bit of a thought struck him. Jun Motomiya beamed back at him. 

***

"Say, Koushiro?" Jun looked up at the red haired boy sitting across from her in the tiny booth. She managed to hide a grin as he blushed when she'd called him by his first name. She knew everyone called him Izzy. And while that had seemed to fit him before, it didn't quite work now. She'd never really thought of him as, well, as a _guy_ before. He was always Izzy. The computer nerd that spent all his free time typing away at his pineapple laptop. But, as she was beginning to learn, he was pretty easy to talk to, once he got out from behind that computer of his. _He's got really gentle eyes._

"Jun?" Her thoughts jerked back to her original question at the sound of her name, and she could feel a blush stealing over her own face. 

"You wouldn't happen to know Matt Ishida, would you?" A frown settled on her features as she watched Izzy's reaction. 

"Yeah. Of course." He shrugged casually and she gaped back at him. _Of course?_ "Matt's digidestined, too." She almost fell out of her chair. Matt was digidestined, too? What was this, a conspiracy? 

"A lot of girls in our homeroom think he's hot stuff." She told him lamely at his inquisitive look. It was a lot easier to say that than it was to say that she thought Matt was her brother. God, her brother. The whole thing was just too weird. 

"Yeah, I can see that." Izzy threw her a lopsided grin, and she couldn't help but smile back. _I guess I never took the time before to just really take a good look at him. He really is pretty cute._ She ducked her head as she felt her face flush again. This was _Izzy_ for God's sake! She barely knew him, and he was pretty much regarded as the class nerd. She doubted he even noticed the fact that she was a girl. She doubted that he noticed anything past the fact that he wasn't typing on his computer. 

Except for one tiny problem. The guy in front of her wasn't really _Izzy_. He was Koushiro. There was definitely a difference between the two, she was beginning to realize.

"It's always been like that for him." She turned at Izzy's words, trying to remember what they had been talking about. "Matt's always been the cool one of our group."

"What about you?" Jun couldn't help but ask as their drinks came, her curiosity torn for a moment between her brother and this boy in front of her. Interest in Koushiro won out over Matt. 

"Me?" He looked astonished by the question. "I'm the problem solver. I just like finding answers and solving puzzles." He shrugged self-consciously. 

"And the computer?" She asked with a tiny grin as he looked blankly back at her. 

"The computer?" He echoed back uncertainly.

"Yeah, the computer. The one you're always hiding behind. I mean, I'm pretty sure we've been in the same homeroom for the last three years, but this is the first time I've ever gotten the chance to say more than three words to you. You're always sitting in the back of class typing away on that laptop." She told him earnestly, realizing that she really was sincerely interested in what he had to say. 

"Do you really think I hide behind it?" Koushiro asked, and she nodded at the vulnerable look on his face. "Well, I guess part of it is just that I like figuring out how programs work."

"And the other part?" She asked as he hesitated. He blew a deep sigh. 

"The other part does it because it fills an emptiness inside me. Worrying about a computer program is vastly easier than worrying about who I am or who my parents were. I can solve the computer programs, but there isn't much I can do to learn about where I come from. My parents were friends with my biological parents, but they can't tell me that much about them. I mean, do I look like my biological dad did when he was my age? Who were my grandparents? What were they like? Where did my Mom and Dad grow up? Am I anything like they were when they were my age?" He glanced up at her suddenly, almost as if realizing that she was still there. "Wow, I don't think I've ever told anyone that before. Sorry about going on like that." Izzy scratched the back of his neck in embarrassment as he shot her a nervous look. 

"What's to be sorry about?" Jun returned softly as she looked over at the red haired boy in front of her. "Everyone wants to know who they are, and I think I know exactly what you're talking about." 

"Were you adopted? Is that why you want to look through the hospital records?" 

"Not exactly," she hedged. "It's kinda complicated." Complicated being the understatement of the year. _I can't tell him that I've just discovered that I have a twin brother, much less that said brother happens to be his good friend Matt. I have to tell Matt first. And that's if I tell him at all. I mean, should I? We've lived this much of our lives not knowing about each other. If I try to tell him, won't that just mess up everyone's life?_ Problem was, though, she just couldn't seem to leave it alone. 

***

"I'm an important part of this team too, you know. You should have called me, Tai." Izzy bit out angrily as he confronted the digidestined of courage. 

"Alright, alright. I'm sorry. You're right, you're an important part of the team. I'm sorry I didn't call you." He could hear the perplexed apology in Tai's tone, and while it did take away some of the resentment he was feeling, it didn't make everything all right. Not that there was much Tai could do about that. Izzy nodded his head, accepting the brunette's apology with a forced smile. 

"Matt went and covered for you, Daisuke." Izzy told Jun's brother, somehow managing to keep the resentment out of his voice. _If they had just told me, I could've gone and explained everything to her._ But no, instead they'd sent Matt, who wasn't aware of the fact that Jun knew about the digidestined. Not that that was necessarily Matt's fault, Jun had asked him to keep it a secret that she knew. And while, he understood her reasoning, this was still frustrating. "He told me your sister conned him into a date." 

The words fell bitterly out of his mouth, but no one seemed to notice over the exasperated groan Daisuke gave. It just figured, he fumed silently. He found one girl he could actually _talk_ to, and Matt waltzed in and poof. He couldn't tell who he was more angry at: Jun, Matt, or himself. _I'm such an idiot. Of course she's interested in Matt. Didn't she bring his name up? Didn't she tell me that all the girls in our class thought he was hot stuff? Where's your brain, Izumi? Like she'd be interested in a geek who hides behind his computer all the time._

"What's the matter, Izzy?" Tai asked, pulling him out of his thoughts. "Girl problems?" The taller brunette teased as he jabbed an elbow into Izzy's ribs. Normally, the comment wouldn't have bothered him at all. But it bothered him tonight, so he glared back at Tai. 

"Like you'd know." He grumbled under his breath, before stalking off in the opposite direction. 

"What? What'd I say?" He could hear Tai hollering at his back. "Izzy! C'mon, at least I didn't call you shorty this time." 

"I'll see you tomorrow, Tai." He managed with a half smile as he rolled his eyes.

***

Jun shifted uncomfortably as Matt half glared at her from across the table. _So I conned him into taking me out for a dinner date. He doesn't have to be so surly about it. I just want to know more. _She shot him a small, hopeful smile as she took a sip of water. _Okay, so maybe making reservations at the most expensive restaurant in town wasn't such a great idea either._ She bit back a sigh. Things weren't going the way she had wanted them too. 

When he'd shown up at her doorstep three nights ago to make excuses for Daisuke, she'd almost told him right then and there what she knew. But then he'd spouted off that stupid lie to cover for Daisuke and she started rethinking the whole thing. Telling him on a doorstep at dinnertime probably wouldn't be the best way to announce to someone that they had a twin sister. So in a split second, she'd decided that dinner at a restaurant would be a more appropriate setting. But now that they were here, it just seemed so…crowded. And then there was the doubt still nagging at the back of her mind. Should she tell them at all? Should she try and get to know her brother and learn about her father? Wouldn't it just be best if she just forgot the whole thing and went back to pretending that her Aunt and her Uncle were her parents? 

"So…" she started nervously, "tell me about yourself." Jun almost winced as she looked up at him. He couldn't look more annoyed if he tried. She wanted to tell him everything. She wanted to tell him the truth, but every time she opened her mouth to do it, she couldn't get the words past her lips. 

"What d'ya want to know?" He asked. Jun bit back her own temper at the words. If it was possible, Matt sounded even more sullen then Daisuke did when he couldn't have things his own way. Not for the first time, she found herself wishing that it was Koushiro sitting opposite her instead of her brother. 

"Um, your parents, what are their names? What are they like?" The words slipped out. _Oh_ that _was subtle Motomiya. Why don't you just open your big mouth and tell him everything?_ She opened her mouth to do just that, but she couldn't get the words to come, so she shut it again. Matt shot her a disgruntled look from across the table. 

"My father's Hajime Ishida. He works up at the TV station across town." He answered, much to her surprise. "My real Mom skipped out on me and Dad when I was still a baby. Dad remarried though, and my baby brother was born quickly after." He added with a shrug. 

"So TK's your half brother?" She asked, curious all over again, and as he nodded, her skin grew cold. _TK's his half brother. Which means that TK's _my_ half brother as well. That is, if all those papers are telling the truth. Yamato Ishida? My oniichan? We don't look much alike…_

"Yeah, why do you ask?" He returned, his face slightly perplexed. And for a moment all Jun could do was stare. For a split second, she could see Daisuke in the blonde's features. "What? Did I grow horns or something?" 

"Um, no! Of course not!" She forced a bubbly laugh from her throat. "I just think it's different that you have a half brother." She lied through her teeth. 

"Yeah, well, he's just as much my brother as Daisuke is yours." Matt retorted defensively. _You have no idea, Ishida,_ was all she could numbly think as their food arrived.

***

Izzy glanced out the van window and almost did a double take as he saw Jun standing there on the sidewalk waving back at them. 

"What is _she_ doing here?" Tai asked in a hush whisper as he looked over at Izzy. _Like I have any idea. Although I could take a wild stab and say that her reason for being here probably begins with an M. _

"I'll go get rid of her." He heard Matt say with a disgusted sigh as he climbed out of the van and walked over to the brunette. 

"Man, Matt's just good with girls, isn't he?" He hadn't meant to say that out loud, he realized with a wince as Tai chuckled beside him. It just wasn't fair, the red haired boy couldn't help but think. He'd talked to Jun every morning in homeroom since they'd had that snack together, but he hadn't been able to get up the nerve yet to ask her out again. But then, how was he supposed to ask her out when it looked like she was head over heels for his best friend? Couldn't she see that Matt didn't like her? 

"Yup, just like me." Izzy could only roll his eyes as Tai flashed Matt a V-sign. He ignored Tai and looked back out the window to see Jun close her eyes and Matt book it back to the van. And just what was wrong with Matt anyway? Couldn't he see how special Jun was? Sure, she was a little pushy sometimes, but she could really get a person to open up. She listened, and from his experience, not many girls could do that. Mimi, for instance, came to mind. Granted, Mimi was a great friend, but the strawberry blonde only ever heard about half of what he said. Jun always seemed genuinely interested in what he had to say, even if he was going on about some computer program that was probably above her head. 

"Hurry up and step on it, Dad." Matt ordered breathlessly as he pulled the van door shut. 

"But…" Mr. Ishida started to protest. 

"Just go, before she counts all the way to ten." 

"Matt, you have a lot to learn about women." Izzy tried not to snort in derision from his position in the back seat. From where he was sitting, Matt seemed to be doing just fine in the female department. 

***

"You're going to ride the bus with me of course, silly." Jun managed to get out in a somewhat cheerful voice before she ground her teeth together. _You have to get on the frickin' bus with me so I can get this damn secret off my chest. Stubborn idiot._

"Yeah, but…TK, here trade places with me. TK can ride with Jun on the bus." He glanced from her to the younger blonde haired boy with a frantic look of desperation, and Jun resisted the urge to kick him. 

"Have fun you two!" Tai told them as he slid the door to the van shut. Jun ignored Matt for a moment as she looked through the window over at Koushiro. She hadn't known he and Tai were going to be here too. Her face fell at little as the red haired boy refused to meet her gaze. In fact, he'd refused to talk to her period from the moment she'd first shown up. And that…hurt.

__

I thought we were friends. I mean, I know this looks bad I suppose. But Matt's my brother. And I swear, after this bus ride, I'm going to straighten it all out. She bit her lip in uncertain frustration as the van pulled away. Koushiro would understand, wouldn't he? _Well, maybe I guess if he likes me as much as I like him. But there's no guarantee for that is there, Motomiya? I mean, this is Izzy. And I'm not exactly a computer guru, here. I can't tell a gigahertz from a computer monitor. He'd probably be more interested in someone like Miyako who can at least follow all of what he's talking about._

"Oh man." She heard Matt mutter under his breath. _What a whiner._ He really wasn't that bad she supposed. As far as brothers went, he seemed all right. All she had to do was look at his relationship with TK to know that he took his family ties seriously. Which was why, in a way, she felt as if she had to do this. She had to tell him the truth. "Why me?" Matt asked the sky. Jun managed not to scowl at him, which was a miracle in itself. And the sooner she told him the better. She was sincerely sick of being treated like some airhead, obsessed flunkie. 

***

Matt Ishida stared out the bus window doing his damnedest to ignore the girl beside him. She just could not take a hint it seemed. He'd done everything he could think of so far to discourage her, but all to no avail. _And after this. Good God. She invited herself along, and that was after following me all the way to the campsite. Does she just not get it? Can't she see I'm not even remotely interested?_

"Hey Matt, when's your birthday?" Matt turned his head slightly to get a glance at the girl sitting beside him. Jun shot him a bright smile and he tried not to groan out loud. She really wouldn't be that bad he supposed, if she weren't so set on _him_. 

"August 12th, why?" He sounded surly again and he knew it. He just couldn't help it. He hated groupies and he hated the way that some girls followed him around like he was a chunk of meat. _Dammit, I have depth! I have feelings and interests that extend past singing on stage._

"No kidding!" Jun practically squealed beside him, and he couldn't help but flinch in response. "That's my birthday too!" Matt raised an eyebrow and looked over at the beaming brunette. _I'll just bet,_ he couldn't help but think sarcastically. 

"Yeah, maybe we're twins or something," he muttered sardonically before turning away from her, more determined than ever to ignore her. 

"Yeah, maybe." Matt found himself looking back at her, despite his resolution not to, at the quietly spoken words. Her face was contemplative and solemn for a moment before she saw him watching. She shot him another bright smile, and this time, Matt noticed what he hadn't all the other times. The smile didn't quite reach her eyes and there was a certain tenseness about her. It was like…it was like she was hiding something. _Get real, Ishida. She's an airhead, obsessed fan. It's just your imagination,_ he told himself with an aggravated sigh. 

"So…you and TK are pretty close, aren't you?" Matt didn't turn around this time, he simply stared out the window and watched the scenery pass by. _That's another thing._ _Why is she obsessed with talking about TK? She brings up his name all the time. Does she have designs on him if it doesn't work out with me?_ The thought amused him, and he felt a grin light his face. 

"Well yeah, he's my brother. And since out parents are split, we don't get to see a lot of each other." He heard himself say. Mentally he cursed his own stupidity. Now she was going to think he was back to being friendly. 

"You mean he doesn't live with you and your father?!" 

"Nope, he lives with his Mom." Matt couldn't stop the bitterness from creeping into his voice. 

"What does he think about the whole thing?" She asked quietly. And in spite of himself, Matt felt like confessing just a little. 

"We both think it's rotten." He told, after running a hand through his hair. "I mean, we're _brothers_. We should be growing up together and horsing around together and picking on each other…" He shrugged his shoulders. He and TK had had many discussions together about the unfairness of the whole split deal. "I mean, we get to see each other a lot, but it still feels like we're missing out. We don't get to do the normal brother stuff all the time. It's only on certain weekends and holidays that we even get to be in the same apartment together. It's really frustrating sometimes." 

"Brothers and sisters should never be spilt up." He heard Jun agree, even if her phrasing was a bit odd. Trying not to be obvious about it, he glanced back down at his watch and stifled a sigh. _Two and a half hours to go. Maybe I can fall asleep…_

***

__

That jerk! That…that idiot! He thinks I'm in love with him or something. Could he possibly have_ a bigger ego?! Now I think I understand where Daisuke gets it from. _Jun stifled a groan as she stepped into her apartment. For two and a half hours they'd sat together without saying a word to each other. She should tell him, she really should, she acknowledged, before he said something that she'd make him regret. But he had been such a rude and arrogant snot on the trip home that the time to tell him just had never seemed quite right. Every time she'd opened her mouth to say something, she had the incredible urge to clobber him with something that was as hard as his thick skull. And telling him that she was his sister right before she bashed him over the head with her calculus book just didn't seem to be a very good way to break the news. 

But after hearing all that about TK, she shook her head. Maybe it would be best for everyone if she just kept this secret to herself. _I mean, if it were a good idea for us to know about this, our parents, my Aunt and Uncle…_someone_ would have told us already._ She ran her hand through her own hair in frustration. _But Dammit, I want to know about them. They're my brothers. Just like Matt and TK, it feels like I'm missing out now that I know._

"Jun? Is that you?" 

"Hai! What's up, Mom?" Jun asked as she walked into the living room. Daisuke, of course, was already home, and for some reason he was sitting on the couch with that guilty expression he always wore when he accidentally got her into trouble. She shot him a pained look and he shrugged apologetically. 

"Daisuke tells me that you didn't spend the weekend at your friend's house. He just told me that you spent it chasing after some boy." Her Aunt looked furious, and Jun shot a glare at Daisuke. Her temper calmed though as she saw him mouth "I'm sorry". _She tricked him into confessing, in other words,_ she thought with a sigh as she focused her attention back on her Aunt. 

"His name's Yamato Ishida, Mom. He plays in a band, the Young Wolves." She finally told the woman in front of her, watching closely for any kind of reaction. The change in the older woman was almost instantaneous. 

"I forbid you to see him again! Boys like him are nothing but trouble, do you understand me?!" Jun stared at the woman for a moment as she tried to figure out how to respond. She could hear Daisuke protesting in the background, saying that Matt wasn't such a bad guy. Her brother was right of course, and as her Aunt launched into another tirade of how Jun wasn't supposed to see this drug dealing, flunk out of a singer anymore, the resentment built in her chest. 

She wasn't supposed to even _see_ her own brother? Oh, she knew her Aunt was thinking that Jun wanted to _date_ Matt. That seemed to be the conclusion that everyone seemed to insist on jumping to. It couldn't be farther from the truth though. She just wanted to tell Ishida that he was her brother, and fate seemed intent on conspiring against her. And while Matt wasn't exactly making it easy for her, it wasn't his fault. The fact that her Aunt seemed intent on spouting as many generalities and lies about her _brother_ as the woman could think of, infuriated her. 

"One: he does not deal drugs." Jun interrupted her Aunt with a cold, calm voice. "Two: He is not flunking out of school, he gets excellent grades. Three: I am _not_ a groupie and I can't believe you'd ever think that of me. And four: I'm going to see him again whether you like it or not." Jun didn't even get the chance to count to three under her breath before her Aunt exploded again. 

"You're grounded, and you will _never_ see that boy again, do you understand me?! I can't believe you'd talk back to me like that. I raised you better than that. I'm your mother and I demand respect." Her Aunt's face was an angry red. Jun looked at her, and dimly she could feel the tears slipping out of her eyes. She loved her Aunt, she really did. But fact of the matter was that this woman wasn't really her aunt. She wasn't really related to her at all. And that hurt. _She took me in, she took care of me, and she treated me as well as any mother would treat their own daughter. And I should feel grateful. But I'm not. I want to know who I am. Where I come from._

"That's just it." Jun managed between her tears. "You're not my mother." Then she turned and ran. But not before she saw the stricken look on her Aunt's face and the confusion on Daisuke's. Blindly she fled out of the apartment and out of the building and onto the street. 

***

Jun stayed tucked just far back enough in the shadows that she didn't think Matt realized that she was following him. At least, that was her hope. She'd waited for three hours for him to finish up with his band practice, and she was following him back to his apartment now_. I've seen our father twice now._ _And both times, I couldn't get up the nerve to even say hello. What if he hates me? What if he didn't want me and he made my mother take me?_ The tears crept into her eyes all over again as she thought about it. She'd had three hours to mull over thoughts like that. 

There wasn't much of a choice though. She was going to have to confess that she knew to both Matt and their father. She couldn't keep doing stuff like this anymore. Their apartment seemed like as good a place as any to blurt out the truth. In reality, she was kind of surprised that she hadn't thought of it before. It wouldn't be crowded, and Matt couldn't get away. There was also the added bonus that if her twin decided to become his usual obnoxious self, she could always just talk to her father instead. Either way, she had to get this secret off her chest, though. After that scene with her Aunt, going home didn't seem to be much of an option. And she just couldn't bring herself to pretend to be someone she knew she wasn't anymore. 

__

Will my father like me? What if he never wanted a daughter? Jun was so deep in her worries as the questions nagged at her that she almost didn't see Matt turn around to look behind him. Scrambling, she tried to duck into the nearby alleyway, but her foot came down wrong on the pavement and as she tripped over one of the cracks, she felt her ankle wrench out in the wrong direction. Crying out in pain, she fell to the ground with a thud. 

***

Matt couldn't seem to shake the feeling that someone or something was watching him. It was creepy. Every time he turned around there was nothing. _It's just your eyes playing tricks on you, Ishida._ But still, Matt couldn't seem to drop that nagging sensation. Maybe if he turned around real quick, he'd finally catch a glimpse of what it was that was bothering him. He let out a sigh and then swung around, irritated that he'd even bothered.

"Jun?!" He managed not to yell, and he was proud of that. He watched as she tried to duck into the nearby alleyway, and as he bit back a groan, he watched her trip and land on the pavement. Hard. He looked heavenward, exasperated. _Okay, who up there have I offended? What did I do to deserve this? C'mon. Don't be shy. I must've seriously pissed off someone._ No one answered him, of course, he hadn't expected them to. Resigned he walked over to where Jun was laying on the ground, rubbing her ankle. 

"Hi Matt." Her voice sounded strained, and from the look on her face, he could tell she was in pain. 

"Why are you following me, Jun? I mean, I've tried every way possible to let you know that I'm not interested except for the direct approach. Okay, I don't like you. I'm not interested. Leave me alone. Do I have to spell it out?" He told her harshly as he shoved her hand aside and took a look at her ankle. From the looks of things, it was beginning to swell and silently, Matt cursed his own bad luck. 

"I keep following you because I have something important I have to tell you." She told him with a serious face. He rolled his eyes at that and poked gently at her ankle. She winced in response. 

"Listen, if all you're going to do is confess your undying love for me, save your breath." He told her irritably.

She lifted her face up as she glared at him. There were tears of pain in her brown eyes, but there was also something else. Anger. Matt blinked as she gingerly tried to climb to her feet. Reluctantly, he helped her as she hopped slightly on her one good foot. "Geez! Get over yourself already! All I wanted to tell you is that I'm your sister, you moron." 

Matt stood dumbly in front of her. _My _sister_?! She can't be serious, can she?_

***

She kept her limp hold around Matt's neck as he knocked on the door. She didn't think that the blonde believed her. Not yet anyway. But really, she was too exhausted to care. He had lent her his jacket though, and for that at least, she was grateful. It was _freezing_ outside, and her foot was throbbing. _When I thought I was going to meet my father, this wasn't what I had in mind,_ she acknowledged tiredly. 

"Dad? Dad, open up! I forgot my keys!" Matt yelled through the door, and Jun managed a small grin at that. She did that same sort of thing all the time. Her Aunt had often threatened to staple them to her forehead so she wouldn't forget them again. She could hear a male voice muttering inside. 

The door swung open and Jun blinked at the outline of the man in the doorway. She bit her lip as the man looked inquisitively from her to Matt. "What happened?" She could hear the concern in his voice, and reacting to it, she burst into tears. 

***

"She was following me and she tripped and fell. She managed to wrench her ankle pretty badly, so I brought her back here." Matt answered in a couple of weary sentences as he brushed past his father, carrying Jun on his back. "You weigh a ton, you know that?" He told her as he gently helped her down onto the couch. She looked so pathetic with the tears trailing down her face, and his overly big jacket swallowing her tiny frame. "She also claims to be my sister." He added. Jun scowled at him, and secretly he was relieved. 

"That's because I _am_ your sister, you dolt." Her good foot shot out and connected with his shin.

"Ouch! That hurt!"

"Good. You big baby." She retorted. 

"I'm sorry, but I think you've got something mixed up…ah?" Matt watched as his father tried to fish for Jun's name. 

"Jun Motomiya, Dad."

"Jun Ishida, Matt." She snapped back at him.

"Jun?" His father shot her a questioning glance and then sat down slowly on the couch beside her. Jun nodded, big tears welling up in her eyes again. _This is ridiculous. I don't _have_ a sister. What is she trying to pull?_ "But how? When?…" Matt frowned as his father's face turned pale. 

"I was l-looking through my m-mother's old things. And I found my birth certificate, and the divorce papers and a photocopy of Matt's birth certificate." She sniffled, and Matt watched as she pulled something out of her pocket. She handed the papers to his father. And slowly, with shaking hands, his father unfolded them.

***

She watched, her breath catching in her throat as the man beside her opened up the folded papers she'd carried around ever since she found them. He looked at the top one, Matt's birth certificate, for a moment and then flipped to the bottom one. Her birth certificate. "Jun…" He looked up at her with a tortured expression. 

"Why?" She asked softly. "Why spilt us up? Did you not want me?" She tried to ask in an unemotional voice, but the tears slipped into her voice as she choked out the last question. 

"You have got to be kidding me. There's no way. I can't believe you're buying this, Dad." She heard Matt bust in angrily as he walked over to them. This time she picked up one of the oranges that was sitting on the table and chucked it at him. 

"Shut up, Oniichan." 

"I am _not_ your Oniichan." He returned exasperated as he ducked. The orange smacked the wall behind him. 

"Yes, you are. By ten minutes." She snapped at him and then turned back to her father. The man's face was in his hands, and his shoulders were hunched over, and Jun felt a shiver of dread work it's way under her skin. _He doesn't want me. He never did. This was a mistake. I should have just kept my mouth shut._ Tears welled up in her eyes again. _I can't help it though. I want to know. I want to know who I am. Who my family is. Where I'm from._ He finally sat up a little bit and looked over at her. Her resolve vanished and she crumpled, shoving her own face into her hands as she hid her eyes from him. "I'm sorry. I-I never should have c-come." She managed between sobs.

"No, I'm sorry." She felt a pair of arms wrap around her and pull her close. Blinking blearily, she looked up to see her father looking down at her, with tears in his eyes. "Your mother and I thought we were doing what was best. I didn't know anything about raising little girls. And it just seemed…appropriate that she take you and that I take Matt. I won't lie to you, our divorce was an ugly affair. But I did love you, Jun. It broke my heart to see you go off with your mother like that. But at the time, there didn't seem to be any other way. I-I still love you, Jun. Can you forgive me for keeping this from you both?" 

Jun nodded as she buried her face into his chest. Right now, she'd forgive him anything. She could be angry later. When she wasn't so scared that all this was just going to vanish in a puff of smoke. 

***

"We don't look anything alike." Matt stated flatly as he walked over to the coffee table and grabbed the papers Jun had pulled out of her pocket. His knees were shaking, but he refused to let that affect him. His father was crying. His father _never_ cried. "You can't be my sister." He shook his head as he looked down at the papers in his hand. 

The papers wobbled in his hands as he tried to hold them steady. The top one he recognized. It was his birth certificate. He turned to the next page. Her birth certificate. And he just stopped and stared. 

"Yes, we do." He heard Jun say, and his head snapped up to look at her. "We have the same nose, and cheekbones. I realized that when we were eating in the restaurant." 

"Our mother?" He asked weakly, as he fell to the chair beside him. His ears were roaring. Jun shook her head sympathetically. 

"I'm sorry, Matt." There were tears in her eyes, and he could feel them in his as well. _All these years. I wondered what she was like. Where she was. What she was doing. Why she'd left me behind._ "She died when I was four and a half. I've been living with my…Daisuke's Aunt and Uncle ever since." His father stared at her in shock. He choked on his tears as he ran a hand through his hair. _All that hoping and dreaming and waiting. For nothing. She's dead._

"I did find this though." He looked over at Jun as she pulled something from her pocket and handed it to him. On the front in neat script was his name. Yamato. "That's our mother's handwriting." Jun told him unnecessarily. 

"What about Daisuke?" Matt asked suddenly as the thought occurred to him. Jun managed a watery smile at him. 

"It would seem that you and I both have two younger half-brothers."

***

Matt stared down at the girl who was currently sleeping on his couch. _My sister. My twin sister. This is just too strange. _He wasn't too sure how he felt about it either. He'd always seen Jun as an annoying parasite. And granted, he now knew why she had been the way she was before, but it was still something of a mystery as to how she had gone from being the pest that had been trailing him to the reasonably pleasant sister he hadn't known he had. 

He scowled at the last thought. First TK, now Jun and Daisuke. Did all their parents just live under the impression that they didn't need to know or be with each other?! 

"Oh Matt, you're up. Good." His father whispered as he walked into the living room. Matt shot the older man an inquisitive glance. "Izzy called earlier, wanting to talk to you. I told him to come on over." Matt looked from his father to Jun then back to his father. He opened his mouth to say something, but the doorbell sounded. 

"Huh?" Jun blinked sleepily, as the blonde boy climbed to his feet. 

"It's just Izzy coming over to talk. Go back to sleep." He told her quietly as he went to answer the door. 

"Hey Matt, I need to ask you if you've seen Jun or heard from her." Izzy blurted out the moment he swung the door open. Matt opened his mouth again to reply, but Izzy was already cutting him off. "Daisuke's got everyone out looking for her, he's worried sick. Her mother isn't doing much better either. 

"Koushiro? Is that you?" Matt looked slightly behind him to see Jun hobbling slowly towards them both. "What are you doing here?" 

"I could ask you the same question." Izzy returned stiffly. Matt shot a glance at his friend. Too stiffly. He looked back at Jun just in time to see her face fall slightly and her expression turn worried. 

"Izzy, why don't you come on in." He said as he stepped out of the doorway. Izzy hesitated in a very un-Izzy-like way before walking in. 

***

"You two are obviously long due for a talk, so I'm gonna go make breakfast. Any requests?" She looked up at her brother as Matt headed for the kitchen. 

"I don't care as long as it's edible." She returned, avoiding Koushiro's odd look. 

"Hey, I'll have you know I'm a pretty decent cook." 

"Well, you've got one up on Daisuke then." She turned her attention back to the boy beside her on the couch then, and tugged a little self-consciously at the rumpled shirt she'd slept in. As far as pajamas went they were pretty comfortable, but Matt's shirt was huge on her. Although, the boxers she'd borrowed fit fine, much to her relief. Still, it would have been nice to shower before she talked to the boy she was quickly beginning to develop a crush on. 

"Your Mom and your brother are really worried." Her face flushed at Izzy's unemotional words. He looked so stern, so untouchable. 

"Yeah, about that…" She started out nervously as he avoided her gaze. "Where do I start?"

"Just spit it out, Jun." She turned and glared in the general direction of the kitchen. 

"Mind your own business, Oniichan!" She retorted in mock exasperation. She turned back to look at Izzy, and was pleasantly surprised to see his warm brown eyes looking back at her, dumfound. 

"Oniichan?" Her face flushed all over again as the warm brown eyes seemed to revert to that cold cynicism he'd been hiding behind. "Listen, I don't know what's going on here, but if you're just making all this up to get rid of me, why don't you just say so to my face, okay? If you like Matt then just say so, and I'll live with it." Get rid of him? Where in the world had he gotten a weird idea like that?! 

"No, you don't understand, Koushiro. He really is my brother. That's why I've been pestering him for the last couple of weeks. I've been trying to tell him." She told him as she finally just took the initiative, and grabbed the sides of his head and forced him to look at her. "Matt and I are twins, and our parents divorced when we were still babies. Our mom took me with her and our dad took Matt with him." 

"The hospital records." He added somewhat dazedly. She nodded with a grin. 

"I'd just found my birth certificate the night before and I was having more than a little trouble believing what I was seeing. Talking to you really helped though. I mean, you told me all about how you'd been adopted and how you had felt when you found out and it was…I dunno, comforting to know that someone else had felt what I was feeling. I didn't even tell you everything, and you just seemed to understand how I felt." Her heart skipped a little as he shot her a hesitant smile. His hands reached up and gently pulled hers off his face, and her face flushed. Maybe she'd said too much…

"So, does this mean you're not dating Matt?" He asked with a wry grin. She made a face. 

"He's my _brother_." She returned as Izzy chuckled.

"Which leads me to my second question. Do you maybe want to go out and see a movie sometime with me?" The red haired boy's face was bright red. But the expression on his face was so sincere and uncertain. So she did the first thing that came to mind. She threw her arms around his neck, and kissed him directly on his startled lips. 

"I think that would be a yes, Izzy," she heard Matt chuckle from behind her. 

***

Daisuke shifted nervously on his feet as he waited beside TK at the park. His sister had called him over the phone last. And after a lot of explaining, from both her and from the woman he called Mother, he thought he probably got most of the story. 

"Now I know why you and Matt smell the same!" DemiVeemon chirped happily as he danced in the grass beside Patamon. TK looked down at them both confused. 

"Why do they smell the same?" Daisuke heard TK ask, and for a moment, he wondered exactly how much the other boy had been told about what was going on. 

"We smell the same because Matt's my half brother." Daisuke told him quietly as TK's eyebrows shot up in shock. 

***

"What?!" TK yelled as Daisuke announced oh so casually that Matt was his half brother. "Where in the world would you get a crazy idea like that?" The blonde demanded defensively. Matt was _his_ Oniichan. Not Daisuke's. 

"It's true, TK." Daisuke told him, calling him by the right name for the first time since they'd met. "Matt's mother was my mother, too."

"Oh so that's why Jun smells so much like TK and Matt!" Patamon burst in as TK looked at him in confusion. Had everyone gone crazy?

"Jun and Matt are twins." Daisuke told him with a slightly confused lopsided grin. TK gaped at him. "You've got a half sister, TK." A half sister?!

"You're pulling my leg." TK accused irritated, as he decided he'd finally caught onto Daisuke's little game. The blonde had no idea how Daisuke had conned Patamon into getting in on the gag, but somehow the brunette had managed it.

"I _wish_ I was." Daisuke told him dazedly. "As it is, I'm having a hard enough time trying to figure it all out. If Jun's your half sister, and my half sister, am I related to you?" 

***

"No, you and TK aren't related." Matt managed a small smile at the utter look of befuddlement on Daisuke's, on his brother's, face.

"Matt!" TK yelped and Matt looked at his other half brother with a big grin. _Poor TK. This is about to get _really_ confusing for him._ "Daisuke's right. Jun is your half sister, and she's my twin. Here. Dad let me bring these along to show you." Matt handed his little blonde brother the birth certificates. And managed to hide a smile at TK's utterly dumbfound look. 

"Where's Jun?" Matt heard Daisuke ask him. Looking back over his shoulder, he nodded back at his sister as she came running over to them. His _sister_. That was going to take a little getting use to. 

***

"Hey!" She panted breathlessly as she pulled to a stop next to Matt, tucking the crutches her brother had lent her more tightly under her. _Geez, that sounds weird. My brother. Yamato Ishida._ "Sorry I'm late. I ripped one of my shoelaces back at the bus stop and I had to rethread the whole lace." She rolled her eyes as she pulled the shoelace out to show her brothers. _God, that's strange. Brothers. I went from having one to having three._

"Jun?" Her eyes flipped over to Takeru as he looked up from the sheets of paper that she knew Matt had given him. "Are you really my…" The blonde trailed off uncertainly. 

"You better believe it, buddy. I'm as much your half sister as I am Daisuke's." 

"Geez that's just so weird to hear coming out of your mouth, Jun. But then, it's a little strange to find out that you have a twin sister and another half brother, too." Matt added with laugh as he looped an arm around Daisuke's neck and gave the younger boy a noogie. 

"This is a lot to take in." She turned back to TK. His eyes were apologetic, and she couldn't help but grin as she sat down beside him and threw an arm around his shoulders. The poor kid just looked so confused. And so much like Matt at that moment. 

"Don't worry, TK. You've got a lot of time to figure it out. I'm not going anywhere." 

"Hey Matt!" All four heads turned around to stare as Tai came running towards them, soccer ball in hand. "What's going on?" Tai's face was the picture of confusion as he looked at their tiny group, and Jun managed to hide a snicker. 

"Family reunion." Matt answered him with a goofy grin. 

***

Izzy looked down at his watch as he headed towards the biggest tree at the park. Jun had said ten thirty. He knew she and Matt had wanted to have some time alone with just Daisuke and Takeru so they could break their news. But, as he glanced up and saw the four of them still sitting there together, lost in discussion, he wonder for a moment if he shouldn't give them more time. After all, it wasn't just every day that stuff like this happened. 

"Hey Izzy! Get over here! You'll never believe what these guys have been telling me!" His head yanked up at the sound of Tai's over exuberant yell from half way across the park. Grinning at his friend's usual bluntness, he made his way over to the group. 

"Hey guys." He deliberately walked over to Jun and sat down beside her. She flashed him a shy grin and he blushed as he returned it. 

"Dude, Izzy, you will not believe this. Matt and Jun here have this whole Star Wars thing going on." Tai burst out excitedly, only to have everyone else in the group look at him in utter confusion. 

"What's he talking about?" TK whispered to Daisuke. 

"Beats the heck out of me. What's Star Wars got to do with Jun and Matt being brother and sister?" Daisuke whispered back, and Izzy couldn't help but laugh at the exasperated look of impatience on Tai's face. 

"I'm telling you, it fits. All Jun needs is a Han Solo and you've got Star Wars." Izzy turned to see Jun burst into laughter at Tai's words, and he smiled as she reached over and grabbed his hand in her own. 

"Tai, meet Izzy. Jun's Han Solo." He heard Matt announce just before he started laughing himself. 


End file.
